


Speed of Happiness

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Happy, Kara is crazy in love with Lena, Kinky, Super-Fingering!, There's A Tag For That, now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Kara sees that Lena is bored with her meeting with the department heads at CatCo, and decides to help her out a bit, with her super-speed, and her fingers. :)





	Speed of Happiness

The first thing that registered in Lena's mind when she was sitting in the meeting and being bored senseless, the first thing that broke her boredom, was seeing Kara smile at her from beyond the room's entryway. No one had yet to know Lena and Kara were together, and Kara nor Lena was going to spoil the happiness by telling anyone.

Lena suspected James had a feeling. There seemed to be a blur of movement, for Kara seemed to disappear, only to reappear a split second later.  
It was then that the sensation and the realization of what Kara just did struck her. It took all her self-control to not scream out in front of everyone. Her face flushed a bit and then grabbed her water and drank it up. She coughed. “Okay, gentlemen, we've been having this boring meeting for awhile, let's say we take a tiny break. No need for us to develop Deep-vein thrombosis!” 

“Are you okay, Lena?” James asked, noticing her facial features distort a bit.   
Lena chuckled. “Apparently you're never too young to develop hot flashes.”   
Snapper Carr raised an eyebrow. He wasn't a medical doctor but even he knew you didn't develop hot flashes that young.  
James winced, knowing Lena wouldn't make that kind of a joke unless something really was bothering her. “Okay, yeah, we'll take a break.”

Lena nodded, and weakly stood up, and walked out the door. Kara was standing by a pillar and smiling, looking innocent.   
Lena walked over to her and whispered. “Kara. You really know how to get to me. Did you literally just finger-fuck me with super-speed?”

Kara grinned. “Maybe. I just wanted to help you feel better. You looked aggravated and bored.”

Lena chuckled. “I think Snapper Carr would not appreciate it if I started freaking orgasming in the middle of an important meeting.”

“Well, who knows what his kinks are.” Kara grinned.  
Lena groaned. “I like this new side of you, Kara, wow that was amazing, but maybe a little bit of a head's up would be nice. I didn't expect that, and wow. I feel like I need to take a shower.” 

“I figured you'd like that distraction.” Kara smiled and licked her fingers.   
Lena groaned at how Kara licked them.   
“You taste so good, Lena.” Kara whispered.

Lena groaned. “Kara. I need to most certainly take a shower now. I, uh, wow.”   
“Sorry, Lena, we'll have to wait until after the meeting for your shower.” Kara grinned.

Lena groaned. “Ugh. Okay, fine. I'll go back, but tonight, you and me, we're going to have a lot of fun.” 

Kara grinned. “I'm glad I could help you out.”   
Lena sighed, shivered, and walked back in to the meeting.

&^&

When the meeting was officially over, Lena knew she had to go take a shower as soon as she could.   
On her way out, she was stopped by James. “Lena, are you feeling okay?”   
Lena grinned. “Never better, James!” 

She rushed away from him which confused him, and walked into the elevator.  
Kara slipped in a moment later, and Kara grinned. “Let's see if I can help you even more here.” 

She moved her fingers slightly, and Lena cried out. “Oh, Kara! Please. I can't take all the sex.”   
Kara grinned. “You know you like it.” 

“I do, I love it too much! OHH!” Lena let the pleasure overtake her from Kara's most recent movement of her fingers.

“AHHHHH! YES! YES! YES!” Lena gasped.

Kara grinned. “So, you really love me.” 

“Oh, Kara. I wish I could be as good as you.” Lena moaned.

“I think you're good enough for me, Lena.” Kara grinned and kissed Lena.

Lena smiled. “I love you so freaking much.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not high or drunk, but this just came to me, and I had to write it down.  
> It's pretty surreal, I know.  
> But I can totally see Kara knowing how to drive Lena wild. :)


End file.
